Psychic Legislation
The PAL Act The PsiCorps Authority Law was signed into law on 13 Gemini, 5988 AS (public law OT-2329) in response to the unanimous vote of all the representatives of the House of Corporations and the House of Commons, and the subsequent confirmation by the Judges of Nine. The Act officially establishes the PsiCorps as a fully developed branch of Omni with its own authority and jurisdiction as a sovereign dependent state. The Act has been amended over 30 times since its original passage. 'The Major Points of the Act:' *Establishes the PAM Scale as the official legal standard for psychic ability. *Defines psychics as any sentient being with the capability of telepathic or telekinetic powers exceeding a P1 on the PAM Scale. *Officially names the state Psi Corps Operations (PsiCorps or PCO for short). *Issues militarization authority to PCO. *Issues governing citizen authority of all Psychics to PCO. *Allows PCO the authority to collect genetic information from psychics for the purpose of individual procreation. *Issues equal authority of PCO with other dependent sovereign bodies within Omni. *Terminates citizenship of all psychics over P3 to all states other than PCO. *Gives dual citizenship to all P2 psychics, as they are a bridge between non-psychics and psychics. *Requires PCO representation in the House of Commons and the House of Corporations, as well as a minimum of two Judges of Nine. 'The Peace of Mind Act' The Peace of Mind Act was signed into law on 31 Virgo, 5995 AS (public law IC-8322) in response to the majority vote of the House of Corporations, the House of Commons and the Judges of Nine. The Act officially prohibits psychics from manipulating or observing the minds and thoughts of others without their permission. 'The Major Points of the Act:' *Sapient minds shall not be violated, observed or manipulated in any way without the expressed consent of said sapient. *Violation of a sapient mind deserves an equivalent punishment as privacy violation, rape, assault, murder, or treason. These thought crimes shall be valid in courts of law with proper evidence. *Memories, thoughts and emotions may be used as evidence in a court of law. *Allows PCO to establish a home corporation either on a flotilla, an unoccupied celestial body or both, but not shared with non-Psychics. *Any official position representing the Corps that is outside of the Corps must be held by a P1 or less. *All P2+ psychics must wear official signets of PCO in some form that's constantly visible to distinguish themselves from non-psychics for the protection of both parties. *All P3+ psychics must wear gloves to distinguish themselves, and to prevent unintended empathic touch contact with non-psychics. *All psychic insignias must include a pip or symbol displaying their PAM rating that can be understood by non-psychics. *All P3+ psychics must also be either: barcoded through skin pigmentation, implants or visible spectrum enhancements on the face, neck, forearms and legs (for body identification after telekinetic mishaps). *Any psychics that cannot control their abilities must be kept in solitary mental confinement until they learn or until they are no longer a threat. *Any psychics that are repeat offenders for criminal offenses can be subject to psychic nullification, whether temporary or permanent. *Any drop in PAM rank from a P3+ may be reflected in signet, but they must continue to wear gloves and the signet even if they have lost all psychic ability permanently. *PCO is charged with creating a task force of patrols that regularly scan psychics for abuse. **This Security detail must be powerful enough to take down rogue psychics without harming non-psychics. **The Security detail must be marked in an obvious way to non-psychics so non-psychics can report abuse. Category:Law Category:PsiCorps Category:Psychic Culture Category:PCO Corporate